rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Daughter of the Sun
'''Daughter of the Sun '''is the second chapter of Battle of Blood Gulch: Reunion. Plot "Bloody hell!" Krayson said, "That's it, begin the bombardment! I'm not letting one of those buggers get away this time." "You two head to the mess hall," Chief said, "and hurry. Bombardment is not a pleasent thing to watch." "Come on," Templar said, pulling at Sam's arm, "there's some people to meet." Sam nodded at Templar and joined his friend as they made their way down. Sam idly fiddled with one of the nobs on his right arm, occasionally glancing over at Templar. Finally having enough, Sam stared at him full on and let the questions fly out of his mouth. "Who are we meeting? How long have you been on this? How many bombardments have there been since the fighting started?" "I've been on this for 4 years. Four long, hellish years. We're meeting Maddox and Killgrave, they're aboard. This is the third bombardmant... on this planet." Templar replied, a grim look on his face. "Sam, this might seem harsh, but you can't just keep moping all this time. This is war, and a lot more people than your friends at this base are going to die. So man up!" Sam grimaced and looked to the ground for a brief moment. Templar was right, no matter how Sam tried to twist his words. Granted, he'd seen death before. There was Ice Fields to remember. Sam sighed. "Alright...at least Maddox and Killgrave are here..." Sam grinned. "I'm starting to feel a little outnumbered here. One blue going into a group of reds...not normally a thing I would do." Joking was a good way to cope. "Don't worry," Templar said, grinning, "Martinez and Jenkins made it, though they're on the ''Bloody Victory ''over there." "Sir!" came a voice. A peon ran towards them, holding a small datapad. "Yes, soldier?" "Bombardment's finished. Apparently a group of Pfhor are hiding out in one of our bunkers. Squad Delta is tasked with taking them out." "Who's in Delta again?" "You, Harrison, Maddox, and Martinez. The admiral will lead Squad Omega." "Sweet," Sam said, grinning again, "this'll go just fine." "Allright," Templar said, "let's go meet up with the others." ---- Squad Delta stood gathered around a small group of drop pods. "Alright," Maddox said, "I've prepped us all with the basic loadout. Sprinting enabled, a DMR, and a Rocket Launcher. Everyone ready?" "Ready," said Martinez. "Ready," said Templar. Sam simply nodded in response. "Alright," Maddox said, "let's go over the plan one more time. Templar, bring out Kalima, would you?" Templar quickly shoved in Kalima's port. The female AI quickly reappered. "Alright," she said, "we'll be dropped 2 miles from the bunker. We're expecting little resistance, but some Hulks might be roaming the woods. Once we get through that, we'll blow open the bunker. Clean the rooms. Further objectives will be detailed." Templar quickly removed the port, while Maddox handed out the loadouts. "And remember," Maddox said, "if anyone is down, I can remotely put your suit in recovery mode, to prevent further damage. Now, into the pods." "Hey, guys!" came Winters's voice. He came running down, breathing hard, "let's hurry! We need to get down there." He leaped into a pod, Templar taking the one beside him. Isaac came next. "I'll be sitting this one out," he said, "the Commander and Admiral will need the intel I've gathered." "Alright," Winters said, "good luck, old friend." "You too, buddy," he said. "Alright!" came Krayson's voice over the intercom, "prepare to launch, in 3.... 2..... 1!" "Truthfully, I've never been in one of these pods before!" Sam shouted over the comm, gripping the handles of pod he was in with a death grip. His hands had turned completely white and his body was stock still. In a sense, he was frightened. "Just relax," Winters said, "it's not bad at all!" Speaking of bad, at that moment, they were launched, such as a bullet being launched from a gun. "OH MY GOD!" Templar yelled, gripping the sides. Heat flared all around, and slowly but surely, they all blacked out. ---- Winters woke up slowly. He immediatly ripped open the door of the pod. Yep, this was Pfhor territory all right. A telltale roar told him Command's suspicisons were correct. He quickly ran along the pods, pressing the open button. Sam was the first to climb out of the pod, literally bursting right out of it. He quickly pulled off his helmet, bent over and threw up. After he was done, he wearily wiped his mouth and slid the helmet back on before stepping back over to the pod and grabbing his gear. "I think that just caused me to become clausto-fucking-phobic." Sam muttered, sliding the rocket launch onto his back and checking his DMR's clip. "Don't worry," Martinez said, "we'll probably just only have to do this five more times, and then we can go home!" "Shh!" Winters muttered, pointing over the ridge. Two Hulks were moving around, occassionally crossing each other's paths. Sam crouched down and looked down his sights while Martinez moved beside him, drawing his launcher. Sam took a few seconds to scan him before grinning and looking over at Maddox and Winters. "Looks like they're hungry. What are we gonna do?" "Firing all our rockets at the same time would do it," Maddox mumbled, "but we'll need the ammo." "Flashbangs," Winters muttered, "toss one, all of you, on my mark. While they're confused, we make a run for it. Ready?" Martinez, Sam, Templar and Maddox each drew their individual flash bangs, fingers hooked around the pin. They glanced at one another to see if they were ready before turning back to winters and nodding. "Okay," Winters said, "we'll have 10 seconds. Use those Sprints. Ready.... NOW!" He hurled his flashbang, then took off, activating the sprint. The others followed. The Hulks roared in confusion. Sam ran neck and neck with Martinez, near the back of the group, but the pair still managed to maintain good speed with everyone else. Maddox and Templar ran a little short of Winters. The four were breathing lightly, used to the speed of the sprint. "Down!" Winters yelled, grabbing Maddox and Templar, yanking them down with him as one of the Hulks let loose a string of plasma. The group skidded into a small ditch. "What now?" Martinez asked, ducking as the Hulks advanced on them. "They still can't see us," Maddox grunted, "they're just firing off shots at random. We need to run again, once they turn around." "Ready when you are." Templar responded, crouching down beside Sam and Martinez. Maddox skittered closer to Winters. "Now!" Winters yelled, darting forward. At that moment, a shot of plasma struck him in the chest. His shields held, but it was enough to send him flying towards the Hulks. One gripped him, then smashed him violently against the dirt. "Pfhor behind us AND ahead!" Maddox grunted, leaning out and firing. "Goddammit, shit's getting real." Sam muttered, assisting the team as they held their ground. "True," Templar said, "let's just hope Winters can take out those Hulks." As he said it, the Hulk smashed it's fist down again. As he pulled it up, however, Winters clung to it, dragging a knife through it's hide. It roared, flinging its fist upwards. Winters let go and fell towards it's head, landing, bringing the knife into its forehead. Sam's jaw opened slightly as he witnessed Winters being a badass. "Okay...that's badass..." "Admire it later!" Martinez hissed, knocking his friend back into the real world, "we've still got baddies to kill!" "Winters is a facinating specimen," Maddox said, tossing a frag, "he just never seems to get tired... though his sleeping times are incredibly longer than a normal huma-" Another bolt of plamsa struck Maddox in the chest, sending him flying backwards. He crashed to the ground, still firing. Suddenly, a loud group of hissings filled the air. "S'pht!" he yelled, as a small, wolf-like creature leaped at him, shattering his helmet with one swipe. Maddox rolled on the ground, grappling with it. Martinez quickly ran forward, kicking the wolf like creature off of him and stomping on it repeatedly. Sam quickly moved to cover Martinez, working in tandem with Templar to engage a majority of the troops. More S'pht started running towards them. Templar worked well with his rifle, picking them off as quickly as he could. Suddenly, there was a flash, and Templar was down, helmet off, head bleeding. A S'pht lunged forward. Meanwhile, two leaped at Sam. The scout barely had time to raise up his metallic arm to block the S'phts attempting to rip him open with their mouths. They snarled and chewed harder, barely denting the plating placed over the key wiring. Sam narrowed his eyes and tossed them aside, popping their skulls with his DMR. He then glanced back over at Templar and spotted the S'pht lunging. Sam aimed down the scope, squeezing the trigger and firing. The S'pht took the bullet, and it died, but not before digging's its claws into Templar's chest. The gold-armored soldier let out a cough, before rolling away, bleeding. Martinez managed to rid Maddox of his plight before rejoining Sam, giving him cover as he scrambled over to Templar. He grit his teeth as he looked over Templars wounds. "Hang in there buddy!" "It's... okay..." Templar muttered, "death feels... like chocolate... huh..." At that moment, Winters came crashing over their heads, knocking down a few trees. Just as he landed, he sprang back up, then Sprinted towards the Hulk, which fired a large plasma beam at close range. Winters was bathed in the stuff, and then fell down, still. Sam's eyes widened as he backed up closer to Maddox and Martinez, dragging the whoozy Templar along with him. His eyes were primarily glued to Winters the whole time. Winters lay still for a minute, unmoving. Suddenly, the Hulk lunged forward, kicking him into a tree. You could almost hear the snap of his ribs, and he collapsed again. However, after a small pause, his fist clenched, and he began moving. "C'mon!" Maddox yelled, "the bunker is this way!" He began running to the left. Sam, with the help of Martinez, managed to lift Templar up off the ground and began to - slowly - follow Maddox on the way to the bunker. Martinez spared a glance back at Winters before turning his head back to the front. Winters tossed his final grenade at the Hulk. The beast lunged forward, roaring. This proved to be it's fatal mistake. The grenade plopped into it's mouth, exploding. It let out another roar and stumbled back, it's mouth bleeding. Winters quickly ran as fast as he could towards the beast, then quickly scaled it. He fired multiple shots into it's head, before gripping his ribs in pain. The beast, in it's final death throes, managed to shake Winters off, and sent him toppling to the ground. It then collapsed on top of him. Sam quickly sped up, taking Templar from Martinez and slinging the wounded Red over his shoulder. Martinez, still following closely, spun around and back peddled, shooting any pursuing Pfhor or S'pht. Maddox reached the bunker, quickly tapping in a access code. As soon as the door opened, a burst of fire sent him scrambling for cover, but not before tossing a grenade into the door, quieting things for a few moments. Sam quickly set himself up on the other side of the door, checking Templar over with worry. The gold soldier had gotten slightly paler, in spite of the pressure his blue comrade was applying to his wound. Martinez caught up with them, peering in through the opening. Another burst made he back up, and he lobbed in another grenade. Following it's detonation, the heavy weapons specialist quickly entered, guns blazing. "Move forwards," Maddox cried, walking beside Martinez and firing. However, a few grenade detonations pushed the group back slightly, and a S'pht wave didn't help that much. Sam managed to rejoin them, holding his DMR one-handed. It wasn't the most accurate way to fight, but he definitely not leaving Templar behind. "We got 'em running scared!" Sam shouted. Ironic, then, that an odd noise came from the entrance. An odd, green blast shot out, gripping a local rock. It hefted it, then, without further ado, the rock exploded. "Holy crap!" Templar gasped, "a FUSION GUN?!" "What the fuck's a fusion gun?!" Sam questioned. "It's..." Maddox said, "... just don't get hit by it, whatever you do. Don't. At. All." "Move!" Winters lunged from behind, knocking them all over as an enourmas blast shot out the entrance, smashing leaving a large creater behind them. What appeared to be a flying, living tank flew out, firing bullets everywhere. The team took cover. "And that is...?" Sam asked, sweat dropping anime style. Martinez did so as well, perfectly synchronized as the tank swiveled, still firing. "Enforcer," Winters muttered,"wait for it to turn, and then we run inside." "Don't worry. I'd really hate it if I got hit by one of those things. I don't want another mechanical arm." Skip remarked sarcastically. "Now!" Templar yelled, lurching to his feet and rolling inside the base, the others followed, slamming into cover. The remaining Pfhor opened fire with a large amount of plasma bolts. Several gold-armored Pfhor who were firing seemed to have two guns, attached to their arms. Sam popped up from cover, firing two shots at the group of Pfhor. One of their heads popped into a red mist, while another recoiled from the force of the bullet. Martinez did the same, taking down the wounded one and another. "Flank the turret," Winters yelled, walking slowly forward, firing bullets at a Pfhor turret manned by a golden-armored Trooper. Sam and Martinez quickly maneuvered to the side of the turret-manned Pfhor, sticking to cover all the way. After a moment of pause, the pair quickly appeared and fired simoultaneously at the enemy. It shrieked and collapsed, dead. "OKay," Winters said, pulling Templar along as he made his way towards the turret, "this should help us clear the re-" Suddenly, the turret exploded, causing the bunker to collapse on the soldiers. Silence slowly fell, as Krayson and Chief tried to contact them. Unconscious and running out of breath, the reds and blues could only dream...